fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Stimmen der Dunkelheit
thumb|400pxDas wird eine frei erfundene Geschichte nur als vorwahnung ,wer keine lust hat es zu lesen weil es nichts mit glee zutun hat ,solls lassen .Ich hoffe nur das sie euch gefällt auch wenns nicht um Glee geht . Lg eure Tascha Aller Anfang Ich lag in meinem Bett und versuchte entlich einzuschlafen doch es ging nicht . " Michael nehm dochmal rücksicht auf die Kinder !" Mom schire schon wieder und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis Isabella es mitkriegen würde " Weißt du wie egal mir die rotzblagen sind ?" es klopfte an der Tür und meine kleine Schwester stand in meiner Tür "Luki ich hab angst !" "Komm her Prinzessin ." sie kam angerannt und legte sich zu mir ins Bett "Ich kann nicht schlafen wenn mami und papi immer streiten .Ich hab sie doch lieb !" Es war sicherlich schwer für eine 5 Jährige das zu verstehen .Ich hörte Mom schreien und Türen knallten und jedesmal zuckte Isabella zusammen .Irgentwann hörte sie auf zu weinen und ich vermutete das sie eingeschlafen war .Aufeinmal wurde es ruig im ganzen Haus und ich lauschte dem Regen der auf mein Fester prasselte und irgentwann schlief ich ein .Als ich am nächsten morgen aufwachte konnte man deutlich sehen das ich nicht viel schlaf bekommen hab "Hey Prinzessin aufstehen !" ich gab ihr einen kuss auf die Wange "Luki ?" sie reib sich verschlafen die Augen "Ich bin gleich wieder da meine schöne " ich ging ins Bad und als ich wiederkam stand isabella in einem kleid vor mir "Schick du süsse !" ich gab ihr einen kuss auf die Wange und ging dan wieder in mein ZImmer um meine Tasche zu hohlen .Ich ging unten in die Küche und machte für mich und Isabella unser Frühstück , unsere Eltern mussten Arbeiten und waren Morgents nie da aber als ich mir einen Apfel raushohlen wollte sah ich einen Zettel mit Moms schrifft "Hallo meine süssen '', ''ich werde euch noch hohlen das versprech ich dir und pass bitte gut auf deine Schwester auf ,sie versteht das alles noch nicht ! In Liebe Mom" Ich nahm den Zettel und steckte ihn weg ich hohlte den Kidersitzt aus dem Keller und packte ihn hinten in meinen Wagen .Ich brachte sie noch rein , verabschiedete mich und fuhr zur Schule . "Hey Rose !" ich nahm sie in den Arm "Hey Luke , wars diese nacht mal stiller ?" ich schüttelte den Kopf und steckte meine Hände in die Taschen "Diesmal waren sie soger so laut das sie Isabella geweckt haben . Isabella hat solche angst , ich will nicht länger Zuhausebleiben ich würd am liebsten Isabella nehmen und ausziehen , aber ich bin erst 16 !" Ich wurde angerempelt und Rosalie drehte sich ruckartig um "Haltet ihr euch für cool ? Wenn ja , seid ihr ganz und garnicht ihr seid dämliche vollidioten !" Tim ,Lukas ,Nickolas und Pascal drehten sich um aber Nickolas sah garnicht wütend aus ,er folgte wie die meisten anderen nur dem grupen zwang "Was willst du du kleine Nutten Tochter ... " "Lass gut sein Tim ! " er hatte die Hand erhoben und stand vor Rose als Nick an seinem Arm zog und mit dem Kopf ruckte . Ich vormte mit meinem Mund ein Danke als er mich anguckte und er lächelte nur "Was ist so schlimm daran das du schwul bist ?" ich zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zum Unterricht .Der Tag ging eigentlich schnell vorbei und ich wollte michbeilen als mich Nickolas aufhihlt " Hey Luke kann ich ... kann ich mal mit dir reden ?" ich nickte nur stumm und er nahm meine Hand und zog mich in eine Lehrer klasse und schloss ab ."Was hst du vor ?" fragte ich mit zitternder stimme als er mir neher kam "Keine Angst ich will nur was ausprobieren !" ich mochte Nickolas songer sehr gern und es machte mich nervös das er so nah vor mir stand .Doch plötzlich küsste er mich , es war wundervoll ich merkte wie seine Hand an meine Wange wanderte und er zögernt mit dem Daumen drüberstrich .Warum machte er das ? Wuste er das ich ihn toll fand , aber wohl eher nicht weil ich es nichtmal Rose erzählt hatte .Als er sich wieder von mir löste lächelte er mich an "Wa... Warum ?" stoterte ich und hatte angst was er sagen würde und sofort schossen mir die Tränen in die Augen .Er schluckte und sah mich traurig an , er nahm meine Hand und hihlt sie fest "Luke ich weiß nicht , ich hab seit ein paar monaten immer das bedürfnis bei dir sein zu wollen . Ich muss immer lächeln wenn ich dich sehe und bin dan einfach glücklich und das eben war einfach wundervoll ." ich schaute ihn einfach nur stumm an und schaute dan auf unsere Hände hinunter ,was sollte ich antworten ? "Luke bitte sag was ..." ich schaute ihn an und seine Grün-BlaueAugen schimmerten traurig " Ich mag dich auch und das sogar sehr , nur was ist mit den anderen was ist Lukas und Tim und ..." meine stimme brach ab und Nickolas nahm mich in den Arm "Die sind mir völlig egal Luke , solange ich dich hab !" er sah mich so liebevoll an und ich wollte nicht gehen aber ich konnte Isabella nicht warten lassen "Nickolas ich muss los ich muss meine kleine schwester abhohlen ..." er sah mcih so traurig an und ich war traurig und glücklich zugleich ."Kann ich villeicht mitkommen ?" ich nickte er schloss die Tür auf und lief mir bis zu meinem Auto hinterher "Wir können aber nicht zu mir ... mein Dad ist zwar noch nicht da aber , es geht einfach nicht !" ich seuftzte und Nickolas sah mich an "Hast du schreit mit ihm ? " ich zuckte mit den schultern "Ich kanns dir nicht sagen !" er nickte und sah mich verständnisvoll an "Sags mir wenn du es willst , ich kann warten " ich brachte ein schwaches lächeln zu stande . Ich ging hinein und Nickolas folgte mir "Hallo Prinzessin !" ich kniete mich hin und Isabella rannte mir in die Arme "LUKI " quitschte sie und Nickolas lachte Nickolas skäptisch "Wer bist du den ?" sie guckte böse befor er antworten konnte kam die Mutter von einer Freundin von Isabella auf mich zu "oh hey Luke ich dachte deine Eltern wollen sie abhohlen !" ich stand auf "Hallo Mrs. Swan , nein ich muss sie abhohlen !" sie lächelte mich an "Kann Isabella villeicht mit zum Spielen zu uns kommen ? Michelle würde sich freun !" das klein Mädchen guckte hinterdenn Beinen ihrer Mutter her "Ja klar !" Isabella sah mich mit funkelnden Augen an "DANKE DANKE DANKE " sie knuddelte meine Beine ,ich hob sie Hoch und drückte sie nochmal "Du passt auf dich auf ja ?" sie nickte und ich lies sie runter . Sie ging zu Michelle und ging mit ihr raus . Ich ging wieder zu meinem Auto und Nickolas folgte mir "Was wollen wir jetzt machen ?" fragte er und ich sah ihn an , ich hatte wirklich keine idee . "Wir können zu mir , wenn du willst meine Eltern sind nicht da !" ich nickte und er beschrieb mir den weg . Es war ein kleines bescheidenes Haus aber es war liebeswert , ich parkte mein Auto und stieg aus . Nickolas ging vor und ich ihm hinterher ,es war alles sehr liebevoll eingerichtet "Acha ich fänds toll wenn du Nick sagen könntest , wärst du so lieb ?" ich nickte , als wir in sein Zimmer kamen war ich überracht , es war alles ordentlich und aufregreumt und dazu noch sehr groß . Es folgte eine unagenehme stille , ich setzte mich auf seine Couch und sah ihn an "Ich kann das nicht glauben ..." ich brach die stille und Nick sah mich an "was den ?" er schaute mich neugirig an "Das du mich geküsst hast ... ich find dich schon länger toll und hab es mir immer vorgestellt aber , das hat alles übertroffen ." ich wurde leicht rot und mir wurde aufeinmal so warm . Ich fühlte mich seit 13 Jahren mal wieder richtig wohl , Nick stand auf und küsste mich . Ich entspannte mich und lief mich aufs Bett sinken ."Ich liebe dich und nur dich " er sah mich liebevoll an und strich mir ein paar stränen aus meinem Gesicht . Mir stiegen Tränen in die Augen und liefen meine Wangen runter "Was ist los ?" Nick legte seine Hand auf meine Wange und strich mit dem Daumen drüber "Es ist ein so wundervolles gefühl geliebt zu werden ." Nick sah mich erschrocken an "Deine Eltern lieben dich doch sicherlich auch , zwar nicht so wie ich aber ..." ich schüttelte den Kopf und Nick richtete sich auf "Wie ?" "Meine Eltern streiten jeden Abend was auch der grund dafür is das ich teilweise so müde aussehe oder im unterricht einschlafe ist das Isabella meine kleine schwester oft reinkommt und sich in den schlaf weint . Sie ist doch erst 5 wie können sie mir und Isabella das antuhen ?" Ich sas mitlerweile aufrecht und Nick zog mich in eine umarmung " Sie lieben dich , sie könnens nur nicht zeigen " "Dad schlägt Mom und jetzt ist sie weg und will uns beide hohlen , ich will da enlich weg Nick !" meine stimme war hüsterisch und Nick drückte mich noch fester an sich . Ich legte mein Kopf auf seine Schulter und wollte hier nie wieder weg .Nick strich mit seinen fingern durch meine Haare und hihlt mich so lang in seinen Armen bis ich mich beruigt hatte "Willst du deswegen nicht nach Hause ?" fraget er dan und ich nickte . Wir langen mitlerweile auf seinem Bett und er strich mit der hand über meine wange "Du bist so ein liebenswerter mensch Luke , du solltest so nich Leben müssen !" Kategorie:Freie Arbeit Kategorie:Slash